


Smoke Alarm

by minhos_arms



Series: Minewt One-Shots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhos_arms/pseuds/minhos_arms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Minho and Newt are interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Alarm

Newt pulled Minho through the front door, kicking off their shoes and leading him and down the hallway, passing their roommate Ben who was sitting on the kitchen counter, reading through a recipe on his phone.

“God…” He sighed as he heard the other two boys come home. “Here we go again.”

Newt lead Minho to his room and in all the rush, Minho practically slammed Newt’s door closed. He pulled Newt back and pressed him against the door, kissing him hard on the mouth. Newt smiled into the kiss and pushed off Minho’s coat.

The pair broke their kiss, each catching their breath for a moment. Minho lifted Newt’s shirt and raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking for permission. Newt raised his arms in response and Minho pulled off his shirt completely, kissing him again as soon as the extra layer was out of the way. Minho pressed small kisses along Newt’s jawline, making his way down to his neck.

Newt’s fingers were buried in Minho’s hair, holding him closer. Minho breathed into Newt’s neck, making Newt shudder and pull his head back so that he could kiss him again.

It was Newt who broke the kiss this time, pushing Minho backwards a few steps, then onto the bed behind him. Newt crawled onto the bed, positioning himself over the top of the other boy, his hands on either side of Minho’s head.

Minho propped himself up on his elbows, kissing Newt again, but slowly this time.

The kiss grew faster and messier and Newt began unbuttoning Minho’s shirt, pressing slow kisses down his chest on the exposed skin after every button, breathing in the scent of his skin. He finished with the buttons and pulled himself up, returning to Minho’s mouth.

Minho held Newt’s hips against his own then flipped them over, so he could pull off his shirt completely. He leaned in to kiss Newt again but stopped, looking into his eyes.

In this moment of hesitation, Newt smirked and flipped them over again. When Newt kissed Minho this time, it was more careless, more desperate.

It was when Newt was fumbling with the button on Minho’s jeans, that an ear-splitting, high-pitched _beeping_ noise filled the room.

The noise startled Newt, who pulled back and looked at Minho with wide eyes. Minho groaned and rolled his eyes, his head falling back onto the pillow.

Realising it was the smoke alarm, Newt let out a small laugh, resting his head on the other boy’s chest. “Well, that’s a mood-killer.”

Minho ran his fingers through Newt’s hair. “What’s he done now?” he mumbled, referring to Ben, their roommate.

“Come on,” Newt said, rolling off Minho and searching for his shirt. “I guess we’d better go check, y’know, just in case there’s an _actual_ fire.”

 

The sight that awaited them outside the door was, strangely enough, a common sight in this household.

Ben was half leaning out of the window, holding it open with one hand and frantically fanning the room with a magazine in his other hand.

Upon seeing the other boy, Minho ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the wall. “Oh my god… Again?” he said to himself.

“It’s alright, guys! I’ve got this,” Ben shouted at the pair over the noise of the alarm, still trying to clear the air.

Newt shook his head with a laugh as he headed over to the stove, where the smoke was still coming from. He turned it off, coughing a little from the smoke. The alarm stopped a few moments later.

“Y’know Ben, it usually helps to take the food _off_ the stove once it starts burning.”

“Yeah… Right.” He closed the window and threw the magazine back down on the counter. “And sorry, by the way,” he said, looking between the other two with a smirk. “For _interrupting_.”

Minho walked over to join them in the kitchen. “Interrupting what?” he said in an innocent tone, knowing that he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Yeah,” Newt added looking at Minho. “What do you _think_ we were getting up to in there?”

Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys from the countertop. “You know what? I’m gonna leave you two to figure that out for yourselves. In the meantime, I’m heading to the store to get more food since I just burnt the fucking pancakes.” With that, he left.

The second the front door closed, Newt took Minho by the hand and lead him back to the bedroom, right back to where they started from.


End file.
